Musings on the Wind
by daijanohei
Summary: Kagura visits Sesshoumaru and he thinks about his true feelings regarding the Wind Sorceress. First fanfic ever posted! Rated T for language. Oneshot. I tried to keep Sesshoumaru completely in character. Canon time-line.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SESSHOUMARU, RIN, KAGURA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM INUYASHA.

**A/N: This fic was inspired by Soojinyeh / theInuyashaRPG here on fanfiction . net**

* * *

The sickening scent of Naraku and unclean female genitalia assaulted his sensitive nose. Obviously she had not yet cleansed herself of the evidence of the last time Naraku had used her for his pleasures. _How absolutely disgusting._

Did she have no shame? To come upon the canine greatness that was him, and still bare the scent of recent mating was truly deplorable, and he would expected that to only be the behavior of a lowly common whore.

Placing himself between his beloved child and the wind sorceress (who had kidnapped Rin once already), a slow steady growl worked its way up from the center of his chest; vibrating his teeth with its ferocity. _What does she want __**this time**__? _Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes or show any outward signs of his annoyance at the unexpected guest. He would not show his annoyance, which would be to admit that Kagura was worthy of even his _recognition._

"Kagura." He started her name, his tone spewing icicles and disdain in this unworthy feminine incarnation of his most hated enemy's general direction. _Her scent alone is enough to repulse this Sesshoumaru. Is it that she in unaware she is unwelcome here? Surely this Sesshoumaru has done __**nothing **__to encourage these frequent and unwanted visits?_

_This Sesshoumaru wishes he had stopped Rin from jumping into that river to save the life of this pathetic wench?_

He glanced at his smiling little angel, thinking of how much better it would have been had Rin not so foolishly insisted on jumping into the swiftly moving current in a bold attempt to drag the older "woman" (he would not acknowledge any incarnation of Naraku as being fully a 'woman' in the sense that other females were. Kagura was an unnatural abomination, born of the sickening flesh of his most hated enemy. Either friend or foe mattered not; she was an offshoot of the monstrous vomit-inducing dark-_hanyou_) to the safety of the shoreline.

With a small, nearly imperceptible but reassuring quirk of his lips directed toward his little girl, Sesshoumaru realized that doing good deeds for others was simply in Rin's nature. She was self-less and kind, and it was the very same trait of Rin's that had led her to assist him when he was recovering from life-threatening injuries. Rin was truly remarkable; more than a bit foolish, of course, but even if her actions were misplaced and wasted on this _youkai-trash_ that stood before him now, leering lecherously at him, making his stomach turn when he recognized her _lust _for him, Rin was still incredibly brave for them.

His tiny beloved girl had a way of warming his heart, even when she was being adorably stupid.

Fishing her from the river had been quite the chore, as she had refused to let go of the wind witch, which had the effect of Rin dragging her from the water as he dragged both Rin and Jaken. It has not been his intent to save Kagura, but that is what had happened.

Then in a complete disregard for Rin's kindness in saving her life, and in complete disrespect for both herself and the males in her presence which would be forced to bare witness to the site, Kagura had steadfastly refused to properly cover herself.

Truly, the wench had _no class_.

Sesshoumaru had looked away in disgust, refusing to look upon her disgusting body for even a moment. There was no 'blush' to fight away, only nausea.

At that moment the Kagura's true selfishness showed perfectly when she tried to give him the _gift _of the shard, but stated her reasons for doing so were only because she believed that Sesshoumaru could ensure her eventual freedom, by destroying her master.

The woman had no _honor._ To betray one's maker, even if that maker _were _Naraku showed how truly despicable and disloyal she was. How could he ever trust the words of a "woman" who so readily betrayed he who gave her life? It mattered not if he misused her, she was property of the dark Lord to do with as he pleased, just as Rin was property of Sesshoumaru.

Rin belonging to Sesshoumaru was precisely the reason it was such and insult to his honor when this… wind wench had taken her, and then in a superb showing of her complete lack of womanly or motherly instincts, had failed to cradle Rin even _safely_ while she flew high on her feather, instead holding the child dangling off the edge of the feather by her _obi_.

Sesshoumaru had been livid, but a fleeting thought of _pity _for the offspring of this created-woman (should the world ever be so unfortunate that she managed to _breed_ – Sesshoumaru shuddered at the thought) flitted through his mind. Clearly, she would be an awful mother, if _this _was how she (man)handled a _child_.

_Idiotic faux-female! _He had seethed, _Rin will be of little use to you as a pawn if you cannot keep her safe from harm in the meantime! _

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagura giggled seductively, and Sesshoumaru was grateful she chose to hide her repugnant face behind her cheap-looking fan. "It has been too long…" She purred, while Sesshoumaru's stomach twisted.

"If this Sesshoumaru had never been forced to gaze upon your face again, it would have been too soon." He responded.


End file.
